Rachel & The Host Club
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: Rachel's fathers feel that Tokyo is the safest environment for her. She meets the infamous Host club. Rachel soon learns more about her true self and her place in the world through her new found friends.
1. Prelude

**TITLE: **_Rachel and the Host Club_

**SUMMARY: **_Rachel fathers have finally realized how much in danger Rachel truly is in at McKinley. Their solution is to send her to Ouran High School in Bunkyo, Tokyo. There Rachel meets the hosts club and learns many things about herself – and how the world truly works. _

**Pairings:**

_Rachel / Quinn _

_Haruhi / Tamaki _

_Santana / Brittany_

_Kurt / Blaine_

_Artie / Brittany_

_Artie / Tina_

_Rachel / Noah_

**Categorizes: **_Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama, Romance, Family, Angst, Tragedy, Comedy, Crime, Spiritual, Suspense._

**Rating: **_T –_ **Any M rating chapters will be tagged as such.**

**Prelude: **

Rachel sighed as she stared in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was sent here. Yes it was true that she wanted to be transferred out of William McKinley High school, and into a safer environment. But she had assumed that she would go to the sister school to Dalton – that way she would be closer to Kurt.

But that didn't happen. Not by a freaking long shot. Her fathers decided that the safest environment for her was outside of the United States of America. Way out. As in Bunkyo Tokyo. She was in freaking Japan. She didn't even speak any where near Japaneses or even Chinese. She never had a wish too do so. She never planned on performing in any of these countries during her Broadway run. She never really had any desire of even coming near the countries in her life time.

Her misguided fathers had other plans in mind. She reminded herself once more to send a heated, and detailed email to her fathers about her massive disapproval of this move of theirs. She demanded to be closer to Kurt. He was her second true friend after all.

Sighing deeply she put her hand on the door handle and pushed it open. She might as well get this over with. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Welcome to the host club. You must be the new American student." A medium built smiling blond boy said looking at her. "My name is Tamaki Suoh." He held out his hand for her too take. Rachel took it and smiled her best 'Rachel Berry' smile. "Now, now my new friend – there is no need for that fake smile of yours."

Rachel frowned. "You are very rude." She took her hand back. She was nonplussed that this 'sissy' boy in front of her called her out on her defense mechanism. At their first meeting and all.

"I didn't mean hurt you, Rachel." Tamaki said. "I just wanted too tell you that you don't need to play any false games here at the host club. We are all here to make you happy. How can you be happy if you aren't yourself?" His right eye brow rose.

Rachel stared into his eyes and read the sincerity in them. "I'm sorry Tamaki. It was very rude of me for telling you that you are rude for point out the truth." Licking her lips, "I usually don't bite off peoples heads. Ever. Especially not on the first meeting." She frowned, "It only takes a true evil spirit for me to rude to them." She tilted her head to the right, "You are no way an evil spirit."

Tamaki laughed gently. "Glad to hear that." He held his hand out once more. "Would you like to try this once more?"

Rachel softly smiled. "Hello Tamaki, my name is Rachel Berry." Her hand fitted comfortable into his. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Welcome to the host club." Tamaki said pulling Rachel further into the room. Closer to the table where Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaruo, and Kaoru were sitting. "I would like to introduce you too four members of our seven member host club. This is Haruhi Fujioka, she's the newest member of our humble club. Next to her is Kyoya Otori, he is my best friend and vice president. He is also the 'mommy' of the club. I'm the 'daddy'. Next to him are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaruo, and Kaoru."

Haruhi looked up shocked at how Tamaki introduced her.

"TAMAKI!" Hikaruo and Kaoru cried out eyes wide in dumb shock.

"No hiding the truth." Tamaki calmly said as he pulled out a chair for Rachel. "Rachel is all about the truth. In order for her too feel fully comfortable with us … she needs to know the truth up front." He sat down to the right of Rachel and next to Kyoya.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"There are two more members. Mitsukuni Hanionzuka, better known as 'Honey'. He's seventeen but he's a dwarf. Don't let his childlike ways deceive you. He's very smart – and a master at the martial arts. His cousin, and best friend is Takashi Morinozuka. Don't ever call him Mori. Only Honey is ever allowed to do that. Takashi is the tall and quiet type. It'll take time for him to warm up and speak to you. They would be here, but they are in class taking an a two hour exam."

"I hear you have two fathers." Kaoru said with a grin.

Kyoya opened his binder. "Rachel Barbara Berry. Age: seventeen. Fathers, Giovanni Berry and Kristopher Berry. Kristopher used to have a surname – but seeing how his family completely disowned him after he came out he took up the Berry name. Birth Mother: Shelby Corcoran. Adoptive sister: Beth Fabray Corcoran. Home town: Lima. Home state: Ohio. Lived in Lima her entire life. She attended McKinley high school for two years. She has many interest – but mainly anything that will help her succeeded in her dream – Broadway. She was co-captain of the 'New Directions' the Glee club." He paused before he finished. "She never had a real friend until this year. Kurt Hummel." He closed the binder.

Rachel paled as Kyoya finished reading. "No lies." She whispered. Her hand shook on the chair arm rest.

Tamaki placed a hand on her shaking arm. "We are your friends now, Rachel. You don't have anything to fear with us. We won't allow anyone to hurt you." He bowed his head. "You are family. We protect our family."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki in a new light from that moment on. _He truly means it. I always thought it was a line of his. Perhaps there is more to the Prince of the hosts after all. _She looked sideways to Rachel and saw the faint blush that came to her cheeks. Oddly no jealous pangs entered her chest. While whenever Tamaki flirted with all the girls she felt like yelling, and screaming. But with this American girl she felt nothing. Interesting indeed. _What do you think mother? I know you are watching from above. What do you think of your daughter actually confused right about now? _

"The host club is something special. You are special by being part of something special." Rachel softly smiled. "I always thought Glee club was that special place for me. But I was so wrong." She whispered. "Perhaps the host club is the place for me after all."

Tamaki leaned in, "Welcome home Rachel Berry." He kissed her cheek. His shoulder was just waiting for her to claim her place on it. He tightened his hold on her hand. He looked over at his best friend. "Is Rachel's room all ready mommy?"

"Of course daddy." Kyoya nodded.

Rachel's head lifted from the offered shoulder. "I all ready have a room here at school. I even have a roommate. Although she's not at all present. But," She shrugged, "I'm used to the behavior."

"You no longer have that room. My father is the chairman of Ouran Private Academy. He has agreed with me that your place is in the Host suite. Your new room is next to Haruhi. We have taken the liberality of removing your items from the room that the school had the unforeseen oversight to have assigned you – before you even you left America."

"I don't know what too say." Rachel bowed her head. "For once in my life I don't feel the need to spew out long paragraphs. I don't feel the need to get everything that I need to say out in one breath. Before someone shuts me down." She swallowed. Lifting her head. "I just want to say thank you."

"You are quite welcomed." All the hosts said in a low and calm voices.

"Kurt's actually not my only or first friend in my life." Rachel began. "You forgot to add Noah Puckerman in that list of yours, Kyoya."

"I didn't deemed him of any importance." Kyoya stiffly said.

"Noah is very important to me." Rachel firmly said. She stared Kyoya in the eyes.

"He took a large enjoyment on slushy you though out your freshmen year and into your Sophomore year. He took large enjoyment on mocking you throughout your childhood. It wasn't until he discovered what a wonderful kisser you were, Rachel, that he decided that you were worthy of his time." Kyoya growled low in his throat. "That's not signs of a true friend."

"You don't know Noah." Rachel lowly said. "You don't know me. Kyoya allow you read some background information about me – you didn't brother to get to know me." She felt Tamaki hand squeeze hers. "You made a rash decision, Kyoya. But I forgive you. But Noah Puckerman is very important to me – and when he comes to visit me; I expect you all to treat him with respect and kindness."

Kyoya jaw tightened. "As you wish, Rachel. But just so you fully understand I promise you that I'll protect you. If I catch one falsehood on Noah's part then he's out of your life for good."

"I trust Rachel's judgment." Tamaki said. "Mommy stop harping around our newest daughter."

Kyoya shoved his chair backwards and stood up. "I need to see about the business. Please excess me." He turned and marched away.

"Mommy is upset." Hikaruo leaned into his twin.

"It's time to show Rachel to her new room. I'm quite sure that she needs some rest. She still seems time zoned out of it." Tamaki pushed his chair back, and held back Rachel's. Hold out his right hand for her too take, "Shall we?"

Rachel took the offered hand. "I hope I didn't offend Kyoya."

Tamaki smiled, "Don't worry about Kyoya. He's been my best friend since we were two years old. He's like my brother than anything else. Kyoya is a very protective soul. But he is a fair minded person. He'll give Noah a fair chance to prove himself upon meeting face to face." He wrapped his arm around her thin waist.

Rachel sighed as she rested her head against Tamaki's shoulder; as he led her towards her new room. It was nice to finally feel like she belonged.

**End Prelude **


	2. Aftermath

**CHAPTER ONE**

**AFTERMATH**

**GLEE CHOIR ROOM:**

**3:45 PM**

William watched as the remaining Glee members walked into the classroom. Everyone sitting in there usual chairs. All eyes were clued to the empty chair – front row – center. "As we all know by now, Rachel has left, and will not return. As we all know by now, Rachel hasn't gone to the sister school of Dalton – but she's out of the country. As we all know by now, Rachel will not be returning to the States or Lima until she's eighteen. As we all know by now, Rachel may never willing return to Lima ever again."

Puck stood to his feet, "We all ready know this, Mr. Schue. We all know that we failed where Rachel was concerned. I know that _I_ personally failed Rachel." He spat out in anger. "I should have protected her better."

"What about me? I was her boyfriend. Her best friend. Her first _ever_ friend." Finn said from his seat next to Rachel's empty seat. He couldn't keep his eyes off from the chair that was now empty from the bubbly short brunette Diva. That Rachel would never ever again be sitting in that seat. It was still so surreal to him.

"You were _never_ Rachel's _true_ friend." A quiet but hard voice said from behind him.

Finn stood to his feet quickly and turned. "How dare you!" His fists clenched at his sides, and fire blazed in his eyes.

Quinn looked up into his eyes, "It's the truth."

"I loved Rachel." Finn breathed in and out. "She was my world."

"When it was _convenient _to you." Quinn calmly said.

"You should be the one to talk, Quinn! You made it your sole mission to destroy Rachel. Not just high school either." Finn yelled back.

"I never lied." Quinn shot back. "Rachel always knew where she stood with me. There was no lies on how I felt about her. I never used _convenience _in any part of my dealings with her."

**3:55 pm**

Finn made his way towards her, but found Sam stopping him. "Don't man." Sam softly said in his right ear.

"Rachel's only true friend is Puck." Quinn calmly stated.

"Only because he wants in her pants." Finn glared heatedly into his former best friend's eyes.

"If I just wanted to add Rachel to one of my conquest, then I would have bedded her last year when we were matched up for our mash up." Puck said in a calm voice. "If I just wanted to fuck Rachel then I would have succeeded then or even when she kissed me to get back at you."

Finn pushed Sam away from him and rushed and slammed into Puck's body. He started to hit any where his hands could find. He felt sick pleasure as his fist met Puck's jaw, chin, forehead, stomach. He suddenly stopped as a well placed rock slammed into his chest. He felt himself fall to the side in slow motion. "If you ever lay a hand on me like this again, _friend_, then I won't be responsible for my actions." Puck's harsh voice breathed into his ringing ear.

William finally got over his sheer shock at the violence that had taken place to pull Puck off of Finn. "I want you boys to be ten feet from one another." He glared into Puck's heated glare. "Now." He said. He watched in relief as Puck nodded and walked over and took a seat next to Quinn. He looked down at the stunned Finn. "I'm disappointed in you, Finn." He said and moved away.

Finn sat up and rubbed his chest. He got his ragged breathing under control. Slowly standing to his feet and facing his teacher. "I'm sorry for this physical attack that I had on Puck, Mr. Schue, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I should have waited until we were clear of school grounds."

Will glared into the teens eyes. "No Finn. The unwarranted attack was uncalled for."

"Unwarranted?" Finn spat back.

William held up a firm hand. "Enough Finn." He breathed a few calmly breaths. "Unwarranted. I will not allow violence to take place in my sight ever again!" He turned and looked at the rest of his kids, "That includes bullying, name calling, any thing that will harm another living breathing thing."

Quinn felt Puck's arm tighten next to her own. Slipping her right hand into his hand she squeezed that she understood how he felt. She felt him shift next to her and felt his breath before heard her words. "We need to talk baby Mama. Not here." She tilted her head forward slightly to let him know that she agreed with him.

"I don't know why Berry's fathers deemed it necessary to send her to Japan to escape from McKinley. There are sister schools to Dalton here in Ohio. So what if Berry is like two hours away – like Kurt – she would have still been part of New Directions." Santana spat out with raw anger in her voice. "What her fathers did was wrong. Plain wrong."

"It was their decision." Will sighed. He fully agreed with Santana on this one. She wasn't getting a fight out of him on this one. But it was Rachel's parents decision. Although Shelby had cried into his chest several times that her voice was not heard. The Berry men just didn't want Shelby to have any decision making in Rachel's life. At all.

Even after Rachel reached full adulthood – the Berry men simply _didn't_ want Shelby to be part of Rachel's life. It's sad that Rachel didn't know the full truth of this. He prayed that he would have a chance to inform Rachel of her father's decisions – and plans concerning her mother. Rachel had a right to know.

Rachel would be eighteen in less then a year. She would be legally considered an adult. Will made a promise to himself to help Shelby in informing Rachel of her fathers _hatred _towards Shelby. That Shelby actually loved Rachel – always had, and wanted to be part of her life. He hoped that it wasn't too late for Rachel to accept her mother. But that didn't mean he wanted Rachel to hate her fathers – not by a long shot. He just wanted Rachel to have _all_ parents love in her life.

**4:05pm**

"They should have talked to Mr. Hummel." Brittany said. She turned and looked wide eyed at Finn, "Did they? Did they hear that the sister school to Dalton was the best in the entire USA? That Rachel would never be threaten there. That she would be safe?"

"Yeah; they talked with Burt, but they were having none of it. Both the Berry men had fire in their eyes as they claimed that Rachel was no longer safe in America. My mom made sure that Shelby was also part of the discussion. Shelby even suggested some schools in Columbus. But the moment that sentence was out of her mouth both Berry men grew even more hard and stubborn. They said that Rachel was going to be safe and that was final. They said Japan was the safest place for their daughter." Finn's eyes grew fiery "As if being alone in a strange country is safe for Rachel! Hello, if there is one hint of unrest between America and the Japan – Japan would jump at war with us. How is that safe for Rachel?"

Puck felt Quinn stiffen next too him. He scooted closer to protect the blond. He had all ready formed his plans of action – but he decided to revise a few of them to include the blonde. He knew the moment she first spoke that she was fully on his side. He had placed his trust in his baby Mama once and for all time.

"I'm tired of listening to all of this talk. If we aren't going to practice today; then I'm leaving." Quinn stood to her feet stiffly. She walked down the stairs and paused at the side of the empty chair that was Rachel's. "At least I never lied too you." She whispered. Her hand resting on the back of the blue chair. She felt Finn hand on her arm.

Puck had stood to his feet as soon as Quinn started her descent. His jaw tightened as he saw Finn's hand on Quinn's arm. "I would remove that hand if I valued it, Hudson." He growled under his breath.

Finn kept his hand on Quinn's arm. Standing to his feet he glared into Puck's angry eyes. "You all ready stole Quinn from me, my baby from me, Rachel from me. You don't -"

Puck's hands were clenched at his sides. "Didn't it ever get through your thick pea sized brain that I never stole Quinn and Rachel from you! That they _freely _came too me?" Licking his chapped lips, "That given a choice every singe time – they valued my company more than yours Finn Hudson."

**4:10 pm**

"Go to hell Noah." Finn seethed.

"Tell me Finn, do you know Kurt any better now that he's your step brother?" Puck's chin jetted out.

"We are still in the learning process that a new mixed family is in." Finn said with a shrug.

"Even Kurt would much rather be around me than you. He never even had a crush on me like he had on you." Puck's eyes slanted. "Get your hand off Quinn, now."

Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel's empty seat. She wasn't pay any attention to what was going around her. All she thought of, and saw was Rachel. _"Why are you staring at me?" Rachel looked up in surprise to find Quinn staring so intently at her._

"_I wasn't staring, man-hands." Quinn said in a hard voice._

_Rachel sighed, "I wish you would just call me by my name." Her head tilted. "Why is it so hard for you, Quinn, to call me by my first name? I find it no problem calling you Quinn. You don't hear me calling you Fabray. I don't even use the most common first letter of your name, Q. I find that very insulting too you."_

"_Stop rambling treasure trail." Quinn growled. "I don't need a long speech on you calling me by my first name." Sighing, "Which I never really gave you permission too by the way." _

"_I like your name, Quinn." Rachel simply smiled. "I am not going to call you anything else. We are both too young to be calling you Miss. Fabray. We are not living in the century that we have to address each other that formerly." _

"_Shut up." Quinn sighed her forefingers on the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you man, treas - …. Berry." She relented at last._

"_Rachel." Rachel sighed. "I think I'm not going to answer too any other name from you, Quinn, expect for my christian name."_

"_Then you won't be talking to me ever again huh man hands." Quinn smirked down at the short Diva. _Blinking rapidly as Rachel's image faded from her minds eyes.

"I said remove your hands from Quinn now." Quinn came too at Puck's tone. She looked down at her arm and found Finn's giant hands around her forearm. "What the hell." She breathed out as she tried to jerk her arm out of Finn's gripe.

Finn turned his hurt eyes onto hers. "Quinn, don't see what Puck is doing? He's trying to turn you against me. I can't allow that too happen. I all ready lost Rachel for all time."

**4:15 pm**

"Not due to Puck." Quinn breathed out the pain that she was feeling on Finn's hold. "You lost Rachel all on your own."

Finn barked in laughter. "Don't listen to Puck brain washing, Quinn. You know that only lies come out of Noah Puckerman's mouth. He lied to you that day that he managed to get his dick inside you. He lied when he said he wanted to raise Beth. He lied when he said that he would always be there no matter what after you gave Beth to Shelby."

Quinn whimpered in pain.

That was all it took for Noah Puckerman. He rushed down the remaining steps and put his hands on Finn's neck. He squeezed. "If you don't let Quinn go, right this second, Finn, then you'll be a dead man!" He locked eyes with his former best friend.

Finn sneered and tightened his hold on Quinn's arm.

"_LET HER GO NOW!" Rachel's face suddenly appeared behind Puck's right shoulder._

"_Rachel!" Finn cried happily. "You came back to me."_

"_Let Quinn go, Finn. You are hurting her." Rachel's hard eyes bored into his own._

"_You don't understand. I'm trying to protect Quinn from Puck." Finn cried out._

"_You are hurting her." Rachel looked down at his hand on the pale arm. Finn followed suite. _"Oh my God." He breathed as he quickly unwrapped his arm from Quinn's pale arm. He saw the red marks where his fingers had wrapped themselves around the thin arm. The marks that would soon turn into a bruise.

**4:20 pm**

Quinn moved quickly away from the boys. Her eyes wide in sheer shock. She wrapped her right arm across her chest, while moving her left up to protect it. "It's not safe here anymore." She whimpered.

Mercedes was in front of her, and pulling her into a tight hug. Quinn laid her head on her shoulder and let out a few sobs. She felt the other girl's hands tighten on her back. Mercedes glared at Finn over Quinn's head. She promised herself that she would personally teach that boy the _right _way on how to treat a woman. How dare he hurt Quinn!

Sam wanted to go over and comfort his girlfriend – but his inner sense knew that right at this moment another male would have freaked Quinn out. He never wanted to hurt Quinn intentionally. He simply watched as Quinn got the support and comfort that she needed from Mercedes. He had wanted to go and beat the shit out of Finn – but he found that it wasn't his place too either. It was between Puck and Finn.

"Hey girl." Mercedes softly said. "Let's get you out of here okay." She gently led Quinn from the stunned and silent classroom. She shot a glance at Puck over her shoulder and saw the boy simply shove Finn backwards. He turned his back on everyone and followed them out of the classroom. "How about we go back to my home."

Quinn just stared into Noah's compassionate eyes from her place on the other girl's shoulder. "I actually need too speak to Puck in private, Mercedes."

Mercedes nodded and stepped away. "You know that I'm here for you." With that she walked back into the classroom.

"Come on baby Mama." Puck held out his right hand for her to take. When her hand slipped into his he sighed in relief. He gently led her down the empty hallway towards the parking lot.

**4:25 pm**

"Finn you have two months of detention. Plus you will be meeting with Mrs. Howell every morning before school, and every afternoon after school. I will be calling a meeting with your mother and step father as soon as it can be arranged. I am going to highly recommended that you are enrolled in an anger management program." Will said with fire in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Finn stared wide eyed at his mentor.

"You laid a hand on a woman. You physically fought with Puck." Will stated.

"I know I was wrong with how hard I was holding Quinn. I freely admit that. But why isn't Puck getting chewed out. He punched me also." Finn angrily protested.

"Puck only punched you when you were clearly trying to kill him." Will said.

"I never tried nothing of the sort, Mr. Schue you are just over reacting." Finn slammed his hand against his right thigh. "Okay; I admit it wasn't the wisest choice to start a fist fight in school. I should have waiting until I was off school property to beat Puck up. Be he was hitting me also." He looked around at the remaining Glee clubbers. "You all saw."

The kids remained stonily silent.

"I'm suspending you from Glee club for one month, Finn." Will concluded his punishment for Finn.

Finn's eyes swung back to his mentor. "What the hell! You freaking need me. I'm your leading man. Granted now that Rachel is no longer here – we need to find a new leading lady. No help in that fact. But, Mr. Schue you need me to work with my new leading lady."

Will sighed, "You are no longer leading man, Finn. I have all ready decided to name Puck as the new leading man."

"That's a joke." Finn laughed. "You know that you can't win any competition without me as leading man. I'm going to have a hard time now bring my full A game now that Rachel is gone. But I _am_ the captain of the New Directions; as such; I need all my leadership power to push the team to their own A game. But I'll succeed, Mr. Schue."

"You are no longer our captain, Frankenstein." Santana snorted from her seat. "You _never_ were our captain."

"You voted me as captain to put an end to Rachel's tyranny." Finn patiently explained to Santana.

"You got it all wrong, Frankenstein," Santana rolled her eyes, "As always."

"None of you wanted Rachel to be captain. If I didn't jump in – then we wouldn't have Glee anymore." Finn slowly spoke – as if he was talking too a two year old.

"We wanted to get one off of Rachel. Which we had succeeded." Santana spoke. "But you were never captain of New Directions. You never stepped up to be co-captain. Rachel did all the work for New Directions. She came up with all the ideas on the fundraisers that we needed too do to get more money. She was the one who came up with the set lists." She looked over at Will. "Isn't that right Mr. Schue."

"I'm not denying that." Will nodded his head. "Without Rachel, I would have been screwed with coming up with a proper set list." He frowned. "I should have told her that, and thanked her for all her hard work." He sighed.

"So I was played." Finn hissed.

"You finally got it." Santana smirked leaning back in her seat.

"Finn, you are no longer welcomed here. Please take yourself to Mrs. Howell's office. She'll be talking to you, and calling your parents and setting up the meetings." Will said with finality in his voice.

Finn looked at his mentor and sighed. "Yes sir." He bowed his head and left the Glee club.

Sam looked at the clock. It read 4:45. A solid hour went by and all this drama. He lowered his eyes and wondered when all the drama would finally end.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**_Author's Note: No, Finn is not going to be the one main bad guy of this story. Finn actually isn't the bad guy here. He just has some pressed in anger that he has to come too term with. His story line is separate from the whole zero tolerance of violence that William McKinley High School is FINALLY going through._**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_

"_**Rachel and the Host Club" is obviously AU. Well on the 'Ouran High School Host Club' end of things. When I started the story I had only watched the three first episodes of the magma show. I was pleased to note that there were actual books about this new wonderful show that I happened to find on Net flicks. It wasn't until I had computer problems before I could even start the third chapter of the story. Well I had been able to read the first four books by the time I got my computer fixed & realized that I described the Music room completely wrong. I didn't realize that everyone actually still lived at home. I thought the school was a boarding school & the boys just took over the music room as their own private living area – seeing how Tamaki's father is the main chairman at the school after all. **_

_**I also stated that Tamaki and Kyoya were childhood friends – but I didn't realize they met in last year of middle school – and that Kyoya truly was annoyed with Tamaki in the beginning. I also stated that no one but Hunny called Mori 'Mori'. **_

_**I have debated with myself over the years of changing the prelude chapter – so it could actually fit with what Bisco Hatori had written – but; I have finally decided not too. Because the way that I have planned for this story to play out I need the entire Host club & Rachel all in one place. It would be confusing writing everyone in their proper homes & try to find a 'host' family for Rachel. I know literally nothing about Japan. Whatever sight seeing I'm going to have Rachel & whomever from the Glee club (besides Noah) whom come to visit with Rachel – I'm going to take from the novels & hopefully whatever I can locate on the internet. **_

_**Tamaki is going to have his issues with his grandmother – just like the story. I would never change that aspect of the OHSHC story. The only difference is that Kyoya will have more an major role in that story line – as in he won't wait till the very end of the whole story to realize how Tamaki is all about family. Kyoya and Tamaki are more like brothers in this story (they met when Tamaki's father visited with Anna and Tamaki in Japan when the boys were two). **_

_**Kyoya will have his issues with his dad over being the third son. But; like I said earlier he won't have too much annoyance with Tamaki's true nature in this story – he will actually confide in Tamaki his thoughts, and feelings over his situation at home. **_

_**Kyoya will be his typical stiff necked ways – mostly with Rachel & the Lima aspect of the story – seeing how I don't want him to be that with Tamaki. So don't worry you'll still have the Kyoya that you all love to try to figure out what's really going on behind his mask. **_

_**Everything else in OHSHC novels, and the show will be the same. **_

_**Now for the Glee end of the story.**_

_**I know Cory's death has hit everyone hard. But; I have decided that I'm not going to drastically change Finn's character – so that he would always shine like a 'golden boy' in honor of Cory. I don't think Cory would want anyone to do that to the character Finn Hudson. Cory played Finn as the flawed character that he was – granted he had the heart of gold; truly Finn's heart was big enough to include everyone – his heart had been hurt when Quinn cheated on him; his heart had been hurt when Rachel cheated on him; he didn't always know how to handle Kurt being around him; due to Kurt's early crush on him; but once Finn accepted Kurt as his step-brother – he protected Kurt as he would anyone – he just didn't always know how to properly handle the gay side was all. (But that's pretty typical for a lot of people). Yes; Finn had anger problems – I mean Finn didn't really have a solid male role model until Sophomore year of high school – where Will took Finn under his wing; and later Burt. Yes granted Finn had issues with his anger – where he would act like a two year old boy (kicking chairs in his anger fits) – but his anger never lasted that long. Once he calmed down; and dealt with the issue at hand that was hurting him – he moved passed it. He forgive Quinn for cheating on him; and for lying that Beth was his child. He forgive Puck for stealing his girlfriend. He forgive Rachel for cheating on him. Although I wish he could have moved forward & realized that neither Quinn or Rachel were the woman for him – I truly feel that his true soul mate was still out there for him to meet. (Sadly Cory had to pass away before that could have been explored. But; knowing Glee's writers – I doubt they would have ever allowed that to be explored). I feel that we finally saw the growth in Finn's character in season four when he took over Glee Club while Will was away. **_

_**I'm not a Finchele fan. If I write Finchele then they will always break up. Just as Fiunn will. Like I said I think there is a better woman out there for Finn Hudson. **_

_**I'm a major Faberry fan. So obviously I'm writing Faberry ENDGAME (even with this major long distance thing that is in this story). **_

_**For right now the story is set in early season two; so Quinn is still dating Sam. I'm not going to turn Sam into the idiot that they have sadly written Sam in the show. Sam is going to remain just as he was in season two when he was dating Quinn. **_

_**Rachel and Kurt's friendship is just as it is now. Even though Kurt is in Ohio and Rachel is in Japan; doesn't mean that Hummelberry can't be as sicking cute as always. Why didn't I write Rachel in the sister school of Dalton – well I fell in love with OHSHC; and when I heard the 'I thought there was no bullying in this school' from the very first episode; I knew that I had to send Rachel to OHS. (Sides what better way to get my feet wet in the OHSHC fandom but to write a crossover with Glee). **_

_**Oh; and when Finn saw 'present' day Rachel when he had his hand tightly gripped on Quinn's arm – Rachel didn't supernatural show up in that choir room from Japan. Rachel was just a memory that Finn was having – (I'll do a flash back to the memory in a later chapter) so he could realize how tightly he was gripping Quinn's arm. I just wanted to stress that I'm not writing any supernatural aspects in this story. **_


	4. I'm With You

_**Author's Note: Time line – 'Glee' – just after Kurt transferred to Dalton. 'Ouran' – a few weeks after Ritsu Kasandora finds out that Haruhi is a female. So basically everything in the first thirty-five chapters have all ready happened. **_

_**Also please remember that there is a major time difference between Lima and Japan. While it's day time in Japan it's night time in Lima – and vice visa. So whenever I write the scenes just remember that they do take place on the same day – just twelve hours apart. Also whenever I decide to do 'spirits' talking to one another – it can happen when the person in Japan is asleep while the Lima person is wide awake. **_

_**Oh, and I have decided to bring in 'Fruits Basket' into this story also. I'm not going to forces big time on them. Because I truly just want this too be a Glee and OHSHC crossover story – but 'Fruits Basket' is the only other shojo manga that I have read. I just want to add more characters that Rachel; and whomever from Lima visits her too meet while they are out touring Japan. **_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I'M WITH YOU **

**LIMA, OHIO**

**PUCK'S HOUSE**

"How's your arm?" Puck finally spoke as he sat down next to Quinn on the couch. He wanted to reach out and touch her; but ever since they had gotten into his truck – Quinn had the whole _no touching_ vibe screaming from her. They hadn't spoken since leaving choir room.

Swallowing thickly Quinn blinked as she looked at the fingers shaped bruise on her skin. "Um -" She licked her lips. "Um-" her mind had come to a sketching halt the moment she had realized that Finn had such a tight hold on her skin. She remembered Finn begging her to realize that Puck was just brain washing her to hate him – like he did too Rachel; but the moment her gaze drifted down to her arm; and seeing his hand on her white skin; and seeing the bright red in between his fingers – she went into panic mode. The next thing she knew she was sitting next to Puck on his couch. How did she get here? "Um-" Her breath hitched.

"Let me touch you. Please." Puck carefully kept his voice soft and low. He remained where he was seated; with enough distance that none of his body was touching hers; but the moment she allowed it he could wrap her in his arms in a mere move.

"Oh um -" Quinn blinked as she tiredly lifted her head from her skin; and met the compassionate eyes of the boy next to her. "I asked to see you alone, didn't I?"

"Yes baby Mama you did." Puck was relieved that Quinn was coming around. That she actually remembered why she was here alone with him. "I thought it would be best to talk privately at my house." His eyes widen; "My mom is home. I can totally get her and she can be here also."

"It's okay." Quinn licked her lips. "I don't want to be alone right now." She breathed in deeply "I don't want you to raise your voice to call her either. I just want some quiet."

Puck nodded. "You do want some ice?" He pulled out his cell. "I can text my mom."

Quinn could feel the heat of her skin. She nodded lowering her eyes.

Puck quickly shot a text to his mother. Explaining everything so she would be prepared when she walked into the living room. He just prayed that she would act genuine with Quinn right now; not to bring up her past stiffness towards Quinn that she had over Beth. He rapidly blinked back the tears that the thought of his daughter brought to him.

Mrs. Puckerman walked into the living room with a ice pack in her hand; and a towel in the other. She took one look at the blond girl whom her son had gotten pregnant the previous year; and all her mistrust towards the blond disappeared for all time. What she truly saw was a lost soul whom truly needed the most tender of all cares. She wrapped the towel around the ice pack; and sat down on the table in front of the two teens. Her breathe caught at the finger prints on the young girl's arm. It reminded of all the finger prints that had been left on her body due to her ex. She slowly reached out; and took Quinn's arm in her hand; and gently laid the towel over the bruise. "Keep the ice on for twenty minutes. Then air it for twenty. Then ice it for another twenty. Repeat this for two hours. I'll put some cream on it; and it should help the healing faster." She softly spoke; as she looked into the hazel eyes of the lost teen.

"Why are you being so gentle with me?" Quinn husked out.

"I remember being as lost as you." Mrs. Puckerman replied.

Quinn's eyes lowered.

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**HOST CLUB ROOM**

Haruhi sank down on the cushion next to the American teenage girl whom had joined the host club. No; she couldn't really call the club a club anymore. It was a family. Truly it was a family. It was like having six brothers. Her breath hitched at the thought of _six_. But she wasn't ready to admit to any feelings at all. No feelings were always the best things to admit here. Well; she fully admitted that she enjoyed the boys. Even though it took a while to feel comfortable with them. More time with a few of them than others – but she _truly_ did enjoy being with the boys. She honestly felt more comfortable with them (dressing drag and all) than she did the females of the school. Although having the females think she's a male she is finding that the females aren't all that bad. That they were just like every other female that she had come across from her old school; and her neighbor hood.

She slightly shook her head. Clearing her thoughts. She had taken this seat for a reason. She turned her head to face the side of the long haired brunette's head. "You don't want to be here. I mean in Tokyo."

"No offense to your country; but no." Rachel turned her head so she was facing the bobbed haired brunette. Whom was the same height as she. "When my fathers had transferred me out of McKinley; I honesty thought they would enroll me in the sister school of Dalton – that's where my best friend; Kurt Hummel; attends." She swallowed. "I never once dream t that my fathers would feel that I would be safer out of the country. Way out of the country. In a country that I don't even know the language of. A country that I truly don't have the desire to learn the language of."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm sorry."

Rachel tilted her head; "Now that I have meet the host club; and you all have taken me into your family. So willing. I feel that I may be in the place I'm truly meant to be at this time in my life." She blinked back the tears at the back of her eyes.

"When I first met the host club I basically jumped out of my skin." Haruhi laughed; "I was looking for a quiet place to study. I'm going to be an lawyer. I thought the music room as abandoned; at least that's what I heard in the halls. But; when I opened the door six boys were looking at me seductively and said 'Welcome to the host club'. I was so shocked that there was a host club in an high school – that I allowed myself to be pulled into the room; instead of closing the door; and getting the heck out of that hallway."

Rachel smiled as she listened to the story. She laughed at the picture that was forming in her head.

"So I got pulled into the room; and I was point blank told that I was gay." Haruhi grinned. "None of them knew I was a girl at this point. Although I think Kyoya senpai figured it quickly out; I noticed something in his voice as he told the others that I was the honor student. Well; then Hunny senpai found out when he gave me his bunny to hold. The twins found out when they tried to help me change into the uniform; and Mori -" She caught Rachel's quick widen eyes. "Mori told me that I was allowed to call him that at a Ohtori corp group swimming theme park that we went to. So anyway Mori senpai found out when he picked me up to 'rescue' me from Tamaki. Tamaki senpai found out that I was a girl when he walked in on me changing into a fresh uniform when I got drenched." Her face lighted up in pink. "Boy was he ever shocked." She laughed at the thought of his face once more.

_So that's how it is?_ Rachel smiled privately to herself as she was witnessing a young romance at bloom. She already knew that Tamaki was head over the heels in love with Haruhi – he had no problem hiding the fact. Although Tamaki wasn't ready to proclaim the girl of his dreams. Not yet. But he was willing to patiently wait for Haruhi to truly be ready. He would wait till the end of time if need be. Rachel knew that she had met her soul mate in this area. She too would wait till the end of time for her love. She pretty much was sure that this would be the case.

"I accidentally broke an 80 million yen vase." Haruhi shook her head; "I'm now thinking that Tamaki _had _planned that _all _long. He kept backing me up towards it after all." She smirked; "I knew that he wanted me to remain in the club after he raised my quota to 100 million yen after the twins drenched me, and another girl in water."

"Tamaki just wants his family around him." Rachel finally spoke. She looked across the room at where Tamaki was relaxing in a chair next to Kyoya whom was typing away on an lap top. "You can't blame him for that."

"I fought it for as long as I could." Haruhi also stared across the room. "I had lost my mother a few years ago; it was just my father, and I. I figured that was all the family that I needed. Even though after my mother's death; I shut myself off from my father." She frowned. "Even more than I did when my mother was still alive. Tamaki is helping me realize that I need my father. That I shouldn't be afraid to be close to him; to love him; even though he is going to die some day. Just like my mother."

**LIMA, OHIO**

**PUCK'S HOUSE**

Mrs. Puckerman looked into her son's eyes. "So when is your flight?"

"Thursday." Puck folded his arms tightly across his chest. "It was the earliest one that I could get." He frowned darkly; "Who knew that every jack and harry is going to Japan this week?" He glared a hole into his right jean knee. "What the hell is up with that?!"

Mrs. Puckerman's drifted over to the quiet blonde. "Seeing how this little turn of events happened; I feel it's better that you have to wait three days." She looked back at her son.

Puck's eyes slanted sideways to look at his baby Mama, and than back at his mother. "Yeah. I just hate the fact that she's over there alone. Without really any contact from me. I mean email is great and all; but I can't get a text in. Japan is on the other side of the world. She's sound a sleep right now." His right hand rose and ran though his Mohawk. "I hate this." He grounded out through this teeth.

"D-do you think you can get me a ticket on that flight?" Quinn's voice spoke up.

Puck moved sideways so he was facing the girl. "I'm sorry but no; Quinn." Her head jerked up; and she glared into his eyes; before it dropped once more. "I don't think it would be right that you show up unexpected in Japan right now. Let me go and lay out the ground work for you. I just think that I need to see Rach on my own. Make sure that she's all right. That perhaps she's found a place there. I'll tell her that you want to contact her. That you truly are ready to be her friend now." He wanted to reach out and touch his baby Mama; but he knew that this wasn't time.

Quinn's jaw worked underneath her hair reach covered her face. A tear dropped onto her hand. "I just want to see her again. I _need_ to see her. I _need _to touch her. I _need_ to know that she's all right." She chocked out in between heavy breathing.

Puck finally moved forward, and touched his knees to the side of Quinn's thigh. His hands reached out, and cupped her cheeks. He gently turned her head so that her eyes were locked onto his; "I promise you; Quinn. Rachel will want to see you. There is no way that she wouldn't want to."

Quinn's hazel eyes drifted down ward. "I have given her every reason not to."

"She wants too." Puck softly said. "I promise you she wants too." Rachel had repeatedly talked to him about her feelings for Quinn over the years. He knew that he could get his Jewish Princess to make the first move and send a video in an email – inviting Quinn to Skype with her at some point. Yeah; with Rachel on the other side of the world right now; Skyping may not happen for a while. But; Rachel would figure something out. She was very smart on these things. "I just need to see her alone at first."

Quinn's hazel eyes rose; and she slowly nodded.

**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL**

**HOST CLUB ROOM**

"I didn't know my mother until middle of last school year. She decided that she didn't want me." Rachel frowned down at her hands. "I wasn't the baby that she willing gave up sixteen years ago. So she decided to walk away from me again; and start all over again." Heat rose in her body as she thought of Shelby. She desperately fought to keep down the raw anger that she still felt to this day of Shelby deciding that she wasn't good enough to be her daughter. It happened. It was over. Sides it would make a good chapter in her memoirs.

Haruhi stared opened eyed at the bowed head of Rachel.

"She chose the baby girl of my cr …. of Quinn. She was my fellow member of New Directions. She was head Cheerio. That's the cheer leading squad at McKinley high. She was the HBIC …. head bitch in charge, Although Quinn truly isn't a bitch. She just tries desperately to hide behind that mask to keep the world out." Rachel still spoke down at her lap. "She got pregnant because she was running from whom she truly is. She cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend – which still confuses me. I mean if she wanted to truly hide from herself what she truly was; then she would have slept with Finn; that was her boyfriend. But; she chose to sleep with Noah. For some reason Noah didn't have a condom with him – Quinn didn't think of raiding her parents stash; so she fell pregnant. I'm truly surprised that Noah didn't give her a STD; I mean he is a man whore after all. So they have a beautiful baby girl together. They named her Beth. Noah sang 'Beth' to Quinn; and Quinn agreed that was the perfect name for her daughter. My mo-; Shelby; told Quinn some sob story; I don't know what it is – I truly don't give a damn what it is." Rachel breathed in deeply to keep the anger from her voice. Her palms laid flat on her legs. "So Quinn decided that the best mother for her daughter was mine own. So now Shelby has a baby daughter to raise."

Tamaki stared sideways at the newest member of his family. He had stood from the table; and moved closer to the two girls without either knowing. He had taken a seat on the window seat closets to the couch. But away so he didn't force himself on them. He had been looking out the window enjoying the beautiful winter day as he listened to Haruhi finish telling Rachel about the boys learning that Haruhi was actually a girl. But his ears truly picked up when Rachel began to speak about her mother. There was so much hurt in the American girl's heart and soul when it came to her mother. Tamaki could understand. He; himself was separated from his mother. But neither one wanted the separation. The separation _had _to happen. But at least he and his mother _knew_ that they loved each other. That no matter what their love would never dim.

"At least Beth is safe. Quinn would make a wonderful mother. But; I can understand why she's afraid to have her beloved daughter in her arms right now. Hopefully Quinn will be able to be reunited with Beth before Beth's a teenager. I'm sure that Shelby wouldn't be cruel to keep Quinn away from her daughter." Rachel swallowed. "Shelby did say that she regretted be apart from me from the moment my fathers left the hospital with me." She bit her lip. "Shelby will allow Quinn to see Beth when Quinn is ready. I'm not worried about that."

"I think perhaps we need to go much easier on Rachel; than usual." Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru smiled on the inside. "You are right, Hikaru." He softly said.

"She's cute. Think I may have a chance with her?" Hikaru mused.

"Never know if you don't ask." Kaoru replied. He already knew that Rachel wouldn't fall head over heels for his brother – but at least Hikaru was willing to take the chance. His brother truly was trying to expand his world. He was very proud of him.

"Maybe once she's been here for a while." Hikaru nodded. He leaned back in his chair as he kept a firm eye on the newest female member of their group. He daydreamed over spending some alone time with her. Like how he spent alone time with Haruhi. But; at least this time he wouldn't miss any small hidden clues – like the fact that Rachel may or may not be afraid of thunder storms.

Rachel looked up and met the concern eyes of Haruhi; then she silently allowed her eyes to drift around the room and she found all the others looking concerning at her. Licking her lips; "I hope you don't mind if I go to my room right now. I'm still pretty tired. It's going to take me some time to get used to the time differences. To me right now it's two am." She husked out.

Tamaki stood up and walked over; he held out his hand for Rachel to take. Once Rachel's small hand was in his; he gently helped her stand to her feet. "Of course." He began to led the way towards the bedroom area. "We'll make sure that we are quiet while we entertain our guests." He moved so that he was touching her hip. "Don't feel embarrassed that we were listening in. I know it's quite rude to listen in on peoples private conversion; but sometimes it an necessitate."

"I understand." Rachel nodded. "I don't mind that you were listening. Saves me trouble of having to repeat myself later."

Tamaki stopped in front of the door that led towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms; he turned to face the side of Rachel's face. "Do you love your mother?" He asked gently.

Rachel stared at the golden colored door.

"No lies. Not even with yourself." Tamaki firmly but gently commanded.

"Y-yes." Rachel breathed. She turned the handle of the door, passed through.

Tamaki had a gentle pleased smile on his lips as he stared at the closed door.

"Boss?" Kaoru called out.

Tamaki turned around and faced his family. "Now hear this men. No loud funny business today!" He walked towards the group. "We must allow Rachel some time to rest peacefully this afternoon – but; we must carry on business as usual. We can't disappoint the young ladies after all."

Kyoya tapped the send button on the email; that he had just finished writing to their clients. He had all ready foreseen the turn of events for that afternoon session. Even before Tamaki even thought of Rachel's needs; he knew what was called for. He closed the lap top.

**LIMA, OHIO**

**PUCK'S HOUSE**

"_Rachel?" _

"_How is your arm?" Rachel sat down in front of her. She reached over and gently took Quinn's arm into her hand. She traced the bruise carefully with her fingers. _

"_Better now that you are here." Quinn whispered. She couldn't keep her hazel eyes off of the lowered head of the brunette diva's. "I wish you were actually here."_

_Rachel's eyes lifted; "I'll always be here for you; Quinn." She softly smiled; "You know that."_

"_Why?" Hazel eyes stared into open chocolate ones. "I have been nothing but cruel to you. Even when I was pregnant; and my emotions were all over the place – I was never that nice to you." She swallowed the lump in her throat; "Why are you always here for me? Even before I knew you existed; I knew you were here for me. Why?"_

"_I can't answer that." Rachel replied. "At least not now. Perhaps in the future you'll be ready." She looked back down at the bruise. "But not now." Her eyes lifted once more; "Just know that I'm always going to be here with you."_

Quinn blinked back the tears. "Is it time for the creme yet?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Puckerman gently spread the creme over the bruise. "Just keep reapplying this for the next few days; and than the bruise will heal." She handed the tube to Quinn.

"I have some at home. Thank you through." Quinn nodded her thanks. She stood to her feet. "I need to go home now." She walked out of the living room.

"Uh Quinn; I still need to go over the game plan with you." Puck remained seated.

"We have three days Puck. There will be time to go over the game plan before you leave for Japan. I just need to go home; and be alone right now." Quinn didn't even pause.

Puck stood to his feet and followed her. "Are you sure you want to be alone?" He asked as he looked at her straight back.

Quinn opened the front door, "Yes." She passed through it leaving it open for him.

"Don't push her; son. Let her have this time alone right now." Mrs. Puckerman had put her hand on her son's right shoulder to keep him from following the blonde. "If you fight her on this – then you will just push her in the wrong direction."

Puck took a huge breathe. "I just wish she'll allow others in to help her in times like these." He watched as Quinn got in the passenger side of his truck; and buckled herself in.

"She's beginning to learn whom she can truly trust with her heart." Mrs. Puckerman looked at her son's truck from behind him. "Give her a little time."

"I promise." Puck lifted his right hand to place over his mother's. "I'll be back soon." He moved away from his mother – closer to Quinn.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. The E-Mails

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**THE E-MAILS**

**OURAN HOST ROOM:**

**RACHEL'S ROOM**

Rachel carried her lap top over to her bed. She set it down on the middle as she climbed underneath the warm covers. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was fall asleep; and sleep for a whole month. Which she fully knew was normal with traveling to another time zone. But; she had been in Japan for two weeks. She should be half way through the body switching time zones all ready. Well – she would have – if she had allowed her body to get the rest that it had been craving from the moment it realized that it had switched time zones.

But; Rachel hadn't felt comfortable enough to get a good nights sleep. But her body was simply _craving _it. Perhaps now that she was situated with the host club; she would finally allow her body to relax; to allow it to do the things it needed to do. Blinking back the tears she lifted her lap top lid. She'll check her face book page; and just allow her body to relax. She couldn't fight it forever.

She hadn't posted anything to her face book page since she learned that her fathers were sending her to Japan. She was too angry at them. She was too hurt. She felt betrayed by them. She fully knew that she would have posted hateful words against them if she had written on her page. Granted she could have deleted the messages. But; just the knowledge that they had been aired out where the public could have read it at any time – stopped her from giving into the angry desire to publicly hurt her fathers.

Rachel loved her fathers. She would never willing do anything to hurt them. Just as she knows that they would never willing hurt her. But by sending her to Japan – away from everything and everyone that she knows hurt her to the core. They were keeping themselves from her. She hadn't been separated from her fathers for more than two weeks at a time since she was born. Only three states separated them. Now she was half the world away from them. She was miserable without them. She wanted her dads.

She understood the need her fathers feel at protecting her. That the situation at McKinley had gotten way out of hand. That once Kurt left; all the gay haters turned fully on her. Due to the fact that she was a child of two gay men. That not only did her fathers adopt her – but they had made sure that she was born. Not just having one of them donate sperm to create her – but that both of their sperms were used in creating her. She was worse off than any other child of gay parents. Especially in an very narrow small minded Conservative town as Lima, Ohio.

Her fathers _knew _how hard it would be too be openly gay in Lima, Ohio. They _knew _how hard it was to raise a child there. Then why didn't they just move to a more liberal city? They didn't have to move out of Ohio – they could have moved to Cleveland; then Rachel's life would have been more safer. But; they didn't want to be chased out of the home they _chose_. She loved them for this. She was very proud of them for standing up for themselves. They had always taught her not to live in fear. Too remain strong in face of a challenge. If her life hadn't been threaten then she wouldn't have left McKinley. She would have held on until she graduated. But; even she knew that she couldn't remain in face of her death.

Rachel just wished her fathers would have allowed her to transfer to the sister school to Dalton. She would be in a zero tolerance school. She wouldn't have too worry about being bullied. She would have been able to remain at home with her fathers. But; something had harden her fathers at even thinking of that solution. Something had harden her fathers from even thinking of keeping her in the United States of America.

Rachel wanted to know what it was. She needed to know.

Rachel opened up her face book tab and read that she had well over a hundred new updates. She also noticed that she had over a hundred private messages. Her head tilted to the right at this. Usually she only had about ten private messages when she didn't check her face book in two weeks time. They were just from Noah and Kurt. Her brows furrowed as she thought of her two friends had PM ed countless times. Her heart dropped at the thought of the silence she had done – not just to her fathers – but to her two friends. She placed the cursor on the message tab; and clicked it. She blinked as she found a list of all her fellow Glee club members. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she scrolled down the list; and saw that each one had sent more then ten messages to her.

**Noah Puckerman – Song bird! Why aren't you answering any of my texts? My calls? My emails? I posted on your face book – and you aren't logging on. Why are you shutting me out? I'm here for you. You know this. You know that I will always protect my Jewish Princess.**

**Please talk to me. Please don't shut me out.**

**Kurt Hummel – Rachel; whenever you are ready to talk about this. I'm here for you. I have already given your fathers the information about the school as we discussed. **

**Sam Evans – Rachel; I knoiw that I just moved heire. I knoiw that we don't knoiw each other weal. But; knoiw that I'm heire for you. If you need anythong let me knoiw. You are an superstar – don't let the haters tell you other wrise. **

**Mike Chang – Rachel; whatever you need; I'm here for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you or Kurt more. **

**Finn Hudson – Rachel; I still care for you. I'm sorry that I can't date you and protect you. Like I promised. But; I'm still here for you. **

**Mercedes Jones – Diva! It's not going to be the same here without you. I know that I had always given you a hard time; but I always respected you. Not just your voice. Call me day or night whenever you need to talk.**

**Brittany S. Pierce – Rachie; I'm sad that you aren't going to be in Glee smiling and signing anymore. I'm sad that you won't be smiling though the halls – even with the awful slushy all over your pretty face. I'm sorry that I can't give you hugs anytime I want to now.**

**Santana Lopez – Rachel; Sorry that I didn't protect you. I should have realized that you truly are like Brittany – needing my protection at all times. Just know that I never truly hated you. You just annoy me a lot of time. But you have grown on me. I'll make this school safe – so perhaps you and Kurt can return before graduation. **

**Artie Abrams- Rachel; I'm sorry that I was among those whom have given you a hard time. Even after we all joined Glee club together; and I got to know you better. I better than anyone should realize a lost soul when I see one. **

**Tina Cohen-Chang- Rachel; I was never jealous of you. You have a beautiful voice; and I'm going to miss not being able to hear it in Glee any longer. That I have to listen to you compete against New Directions from now on. **

**Lauren Zizes – Rachel; I should have taught you how to wrestling. Then no one would have been able to lay a hand on your ass. There is still time. You want to learn how to wrestle – you know who to come too. Don't let anyone get you down.**

**Quinn Fabray – I should have protected you.**

Rachel reached out and touched Quinn's email; word for word. A lone tear rolling down her right cheek. She blinks as she goes back to the list of the emails. She could see that Noah and Kurt have written her the most. She found that there were surprising amount of messages from Santana. Brittany came in a close second behind.

Her fingers allowed the cursor to scroll down a few feet; until an email opened.

**Quinn Fabray – Rachel; I know that you aren't checking your face book page. I have a feeling that you haven't checked it since you were taken from McKinley. Because I know you haven't answered Puck or Kurt's private messages. I never expected you to respond to mine. But; if you had responded to Puck or Kurt – they would have said so. But there has been silence since your fathers walked you out of the halls of McKinley.**

**I know that they aren't allowing you to go to the sister school of Dalton. Which truthfully I can't fathom – because they know that you are extremely close to Kurt. That in this time of need you would want to be close to the one person whom fully understands what you are going through. But; I understand your fathers need to make sure you are fully protected. That you remaining in the same town as the haters whom want to end your life – is not going to happen. I know that they want you safe. Anyway that they can make that happen they will. But; I thought that they would sell the house; and move to a different state. Perhaps move you to New York earlier than planned.**

**I never once imagined that they would go to the drastic levels that they have. Forcing you to leave the country. Without them. To have you half way across the world alone; would protect you from all the haters. How is that even possible? Aren't there haters everywhere?**

Rachel blinked.

**I can't believe that you will be in Japan. Across the freaking world. I know that the time differences are twelve hours apart. You'll be asleep by the time the rest of us are awake. We'll be asleep when you are awake. Just know that if you ever want to call me – go ahead. Leave a message. I miss hearing your voice. Text me anytime also. I'll respond as soon as I check my phone.**

**I know that we had every chance on being friends while you were at McKinley – and I was never strong – no; brave enough to accept your friendship when you offered it. To finally be able to now that you are going to be across the world from me – sounds so crass. I won't blame you if you never respond to any of my messages. Just know Rachel; that I do want to be your friend. I just thought I still had time left to gather the courage to be your friend at McKinley. **

"At least we'll have written words." Rachel whispered. She opened an new compose email and began to type. She yawned; and tried to keep her eyes from drifting close long enough for her to hit send. She noticed that she had been typing for two hours. She shut her lap top; and placed it on the table to the left of her. She laid her head onto her pillow; and allowed her eyes to close; as she yawned once more. Perhaps now she could allow her body to get the rest that it craved.

**LIMA, OHIO**

**QUINN'S HOUSE:**

**QUINN'S BEDROOM**

Quinn softly shut her bedroom door. She leaned her forehead against the cool wood. She had tried to come quietly into the house. So her mother wouldn't know that she was home; until she was safely locked in her room. She didn't want to see her mother for the rest of the day. It was bad enough to see her that morning. But after what happened in Glee that afternoon; she couldn't bare the thought of the sight of her mother.

"_Oh good Quinn you are home." Judy stuck her head out of the kitchen at the sound of the front door opening. She tilted her head to the right as she watched her daughter bow her head down. Her brow furrowed as she realized that her daughter didn't want her to see her hazel eyes. She walked towards her youngest daughter; "Quinnie ..." she stopped speaking at the sight of the finger print bruise on her daughter's right arm. _

_Quinn tightened up as she felt her mother's fingers on her bare skin. She had forgotten to put her jacket back on after leaving the Puckerman home. Puck had the heater on full blast all the way to her house; that she forgot that it was cold outside. She was lost deep within herself; withdrawing from everything and everything; that she didn't even feel the cold of the winter's late afternoon. She didn't feel anything until the moment her mother's fingers touched her skin. She jerked away. _

"_Quinn -" Judy's voice husked out. Her hand still out in the air. _

"_D-don't touch me." Quinn whispered. Her eyes never leaving the floor. _

"_Whom hurt you?" Judy gently asked as she remained stocked still. She wouldn't lower her arm for anything. She didn't want to startle her shocked daughter after. When her daughter didn't answer; "Quinn; darling whom has hurt you."_

"_H-H-he did-didn't m-m-mea-n too." Quinn whispered._

"_Your father?" Fear entered Judy's eyes as she just wanted to reach out and wrap her arms tightly around her child._

_Quinn swallowed thickly. She silently shook her head._

_The fear didn't lesson in the taller blonde. "Talk to me Quinnie. Do I need to take you to the doctors to get this documented?" _

"_No." Quinn looked up to meet eyes with her mother; than quickly looked back to the floor._

"_What happened?" Judy asked._

_Quinn knew she had to answer her mother. Judy wouldn't allow this too go. Not like all the times before in the past. Judy WAS trying after all. "Finn didn't realize he was holding so tightly to my arm." _

"_I'll be calling Carol Hudson about this." Judy stiffly replied._

"_May I please just go to my room? I just want to be alone right now." Quinn meekly said keeping her eyes firmly on the floor._

"_I'm here for you baby. Just know that I'm always here for you." Judy softly said as her youngest daughter turned; and walked towards the stair case. She silently watched as her beloved child left her line of sight at the top of the stair case. A thin line ran across her mouth; as she turned towards the living room. It was time to find out what was going on. _

Quinn slowly turned so her back was against the door. Closing her eyes she pictured Rachel in the halls of McKinley high school. In their shared classes. In the choir room – sitting front roll center – sitting next to her – standing in front prepared to sing – belting her soul out in the tiny room. In the auditorium – where the room couldn't stand the fullness of Rachel's voice. Tears rolled down her hot cheeks. She pictured the halls of McKinley high school. There shared classes, the choir room, and the auditorium in present day. With no Rachel. Swallowing the bile that rushed up her throat; her head banged back against her bedroom door. She felt so empty.

"_You had me. But you let me go. You let me go so easily." _

Quinn's eyes opened as she stared at the image of Rachel in front of her. "I know." She sighed. "I should have protected you."

"_You should have accepted me. Accepted yourself." _

Quinn's brows furrowed. "It's too late now."

"_It's never to late; Quinn. I'm not dead after all. I'm just across the world." _

"It's my fault." Quinn whispered.

"_You shouldn't have made me a target. But; Quinn; this isn't your fault. There are a lot of haters out there. Someone else would have made my life at McKinley miserable. In a way you have protected me all these years."_

"You are just telling me what I want to hear." Quinn frowned. "You aren't real. You are just a figment of my guilty conscious."

"_Don't be afraid to find out what I really want to say to you. Only you have the power to change things between us. Be brave Quinn." _

"Be brave." Quinn whispered as she watched Rachel's image fade out into nothing less. "I'm trying." She pushed away from the door; and headed towards her bed. She made sure to grab her lap top from her desk as she passed.

_Perhaps today. Perhaps today she responded to my email. Just one sentence from her; and I'll be fine. Just one word from her; and I'll be at peace. _Holding her breathe Quinn lifted her lap top led. She pressed the power button; and waited for it to warm up; and go through it's starting up process. Till it reached her sign in scene. She quickly typed her password; and then as soon as the desktop showed up; she doubled checked her face book app.

Nothing. Just like every time she checked. Which was a zillion times a day. An hour. Swallowing she clicked on the internet browser; and waited for it to load. Perhaps she answered her email. Licking her dry lips she typed in her email carrier in the search engine. Taking a deep breath she opened her email.

Hazel eyes widen. Her heart speed up. It skipped a beat. Right there on the top stating that she had a brand new email was _her _email. She noticed the size; and she smiled softly as she realized that Rachel responded in one of her usual spoken rants – but this time Rachel had written down what was on her mind.

"I don't even care if she's writing to tell me off throughout the entire thing. I think care if she just wrote 'I don't want to be your friend' repeatedly." Quinn softly said. "She wrote me back." She whispered.

Her breath hitched as she doubled clicked the email.

**Quinn; **

**You had protected me. From the first moment you were rude to me; you protected me. If you had left me alone; then someone else would have made me their target. They would have gone out of their way to making my life a miserable hell – and not JUST at McKinley High School. They would have seen fit to torture me at home – in public when I'm with my fathers. You never done that; Quinn. You just made sure that I was your target – and that only you gave the orders of when I was to be slushied – or bullied. Even when the others got braver to go beyond you – you still held a tight reign on what they were able to do to me. **

**I feel like my life would have been threatened a lot sooner than it has if you hadn't taken me under your wing. I want to take this time to thank you. Thank you Quinn Fabray for protecting me. Thank you Quinn Fabray for STILL protecting me. Thank you Quinn Fabray for allowing me to have a life.**

"What life? I made sure that you didn't have any friends at first. Even the bottom eaters wouldn't have anything to do with you. They were also being targeted." Quinn swallowed the bile in her throat. Forcing it back down her pipes to her stomach. Why should she have any relief from this vile pain that she was in at the thought of Rachel thanking her for protecting – by making her a target. By making Rachel's life at McKinley a living hell.

**Stop beating yourself up; Quinn Fabray. That ends here and now. I won't have you emailing or texting me self hatred any longer. As soon as I read the rest of your messages then that will be all. Understand me Quinn?**

Quinn blinked.

**I mean it Quinn! **

Quinn sighed and lowered her eyes. She felt tears fall onto her right hand; which was resting on her lap top; so she could click down the email when need be. How could she follow Rachel's wishes? She was the major cause for Rachel being on the haters radar. She was the one whom had targeted Rachel on the first day of freshmen year. Granted when she first set eyes on Rachel Berry she thought she was a goddess; and she couldn't wait to meet her; and hopefully befriend her. But that was until she made the Cheerios; and was ordered to slushy a loser or be kicked off the squad and slushied herself. She craved under the peer pressure. She had been so determined that high school was going to be different than her under schooling had ever been. She had been so determined to make something of herself – to be the top dog – never the loser ever again.

She was going to slushy a AV kid – or so she thought – but the head cheerleader with an evil smirk to her lips; and a hard glint in her blue eyes pointed out Rachel; and told her to slushy her. Quinn had blinked and fought to keep her mouth from falling open. She couldn't believe that they wanted her to slushy the goddess. She couldn't believe that they _thought_ the goddess was an loser. The head cheerleader pushed Quinn up against the wall; and leaned in close. She whispered so no one else could hear that if Quinn didn't slushy the goddess then she would spread it around school; that Quinn was a dyke. That the whole school would know in a matter of minutes – and soon all of Lima would know.

Quinn inwardly grew deeply fearful. If her parents ever heard that rumor – because it was just that a rumor. A no good nasty rumor. Her father would either disown her; or he would send her to a gay brain washing camp. He would take her out of McKinley High school regardless. She couldn't allow that too happen. If she left than she would never be able to see the goddess ever again. She wasn't gay besides. She knew this about herself. After all her father on a daily bases lectured her how God didn't love anyone whom was gay. That God hated anyone whom sexually were for the same sex as they were. If her father even heard a nasty rumor like the one the head cheerleader was going to spread then Quinn's life would never be the same.

Not like her life was all that great to begin with. But it was all she had. She couldn't allow to end. Not now. Not when she had the strength to go for what she wanted. She wanted friends. She wanted to be popular in school. She just wanted friends. It wasn't too much to ask for was it?! She narrowed her eyes and told the head cheerleader to move the hell away from her; she had a loser to attend too after all.

She marched up; and stopped when she was toe to toe with the goddess. The small brunette opened her mouth; before one word could come from that perfect mouth – she had tipped the big gulp cup upside down on top of the brunette's hair. She watched with freezing ice as the frozen small ice oozed down the brunette hair; onto the face; over closed eye lids; and passed the pink mouth that was in a silent shocked scream. Swallowing she barked out; "That's what you get man hands!" The eyes crashed open; and she looked into sad chocolate brown eyes.

Quinn had managed to drop the cup at the goddess's feet; and turned around, and marched back to the group of cheerleaders. She had been patted on the back, and shoulders for a job well done. She had felt the goddess stare at her back for several moments – before she rushed down the hallway. "She's mine. No one is too sluice her or name call her – without my command." Quinn said in a hard cold dead voice.

The head cheerleader looked her straight in the eyes for a few minutes. Searching. Searching. Searching. She found what she was searching for. With a smirk and a evil look in her eyes; she nodded. "Of course Quinn. She's all yours. Sue will be pleased with you." She turned and lead the way down the hallway.

Quinn looked over her shoulder to the spot where the colored ice was still on the floor. Where footsteps led down the hallway. She swallowed. "I'm sorry." She softly whispered. She twisted her head back to the backs of the cheerleaders whom were a few feet away from her. She followed behind the Cheerios.

**Get out of your head; Quinn! You can't change the past. I can't change the past. I don't want the past changed! I realize now that I had to go through what I went through to be able to realize that my life IS important. That my life IS worth fighting for!**

**Enough of this. **

Quinn blinked. She wasn't even surprised that Rachel knew where her memories had taken her – at the exact spot in her email. She knew that she _should _be unnerved by this. But; this was Rachel Berry. Nothing that Rachel did or said unnerved her.

_My goddess. _She traced her fingers along the scene where Rachel's words were typed neatly. "What am I going to do without you in my daily life? How can I go on?" She gently shook her head.

"_I'm still here."_

"It's not the same." Quinn whimpered. "You are just the image that I wish you too be. You aren't real."

"_I'm still here. I'm still the person that I was when I was living in the same town as you; Quinn. I am still alive."_

"I can't go to school on Monday and expect you to be there." Quinn frowned. "You are on the other freaking side of the world; Rach, you aren't up when I am. I can't just pick up the phone and call you. I can't expect you to answer my texts right away. I have to wait fourteen hours before you would respond. IF you'll respond."

"_I'll always respond."_

"Why?" Quinn shook her head. "I made you life a living hell; Rachel. A living hell! I helped you speed your way to Japan for crying out loud."

_I never wanted to go to Japan. I wanted to remain here with you._

"Then why didn't you?" Quinn shouted. Her eyes squeezed shut. "You aren't real. You are just my mind playing tricks with me."

_I love you Quinn._

"Shut up!" Quinn screamed as she pushed her hands tightly against her hot forehead. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Quinn?" Judy's worried voice sounded outside her closed bedroom door.

Quinn didn't answer. She couldn't. She just allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks. She tried to push her head tightly against her palms.

"Quinnie …." Judy finally had enough of her daughter not answering her. She prayed that Quinn hadn't locked her door. Oh; don't get her wrong; she would gladly break down her baby girl's door – but she just hated to destroy the frame work. Plus she would have to call a carpenter to come and fix it. She didn't want to answer any questions from some stranger whom truly had no right to know what was going on in her daughter's life.

The door opened. Judy's heart broke at the sight of her beloved daughter lying stomach down on her bed; with her palms pressing into her forehead. It seemed to her like Quinn was trying to crush her brain with sheer force. "Oh Quinnie …." She gently cried as she moved quickly to her daughter's bed. "Mama's here; baby. Mama's here." She wrapped her arms around her daughter, and managed to pull her child's head into her chest.

Resting her head against the beating heart beat was helping keeping Quinn grounded. She knew that if she had stayed in that moment – with the feeling of her hands pressing against her forehead as hard as steel; that she would been lost. She wouldn't have been able to find herself back again. Not without her life line. But this heartbeat was soothing to her. It reminded of her of the very beginning of her life. It was after all the very first thing that she ever had taken in. Even before the first breath of fresh air. This heart beat helped her find the light.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

_Author's Note: I have decided to end this chapter here. I finished Rachel's email (like how I wanted too) – then this chapter would be around forty pages. Sorry but Quinn has a lot of memories to go through as she reads Rachel's email to her. Plus she has a lot to deal with …. with the image of Rachel which keeps popping up._

_I have decided to leave the email partly read. I'll come back to it later on in the story. (Perhaps in flashbacks) because I really want to push this story forward. After all I still have to get Puck to Japan to have some one on one time between him and Rachel. Then I need the Japan gang to get some story going on …. after all this is an Glee/Ouran High School Host Club cross over story. So I have plans for the OHSHC …. I'm trying so hard not making this a entire Faberry focus story. (Even trough that's how my muse wants it). _


End file.
